Tear-stained Pillows
by Kingdom ZeroChan
Summary: She knows it's not meant to be. She's convinced it's not meant to be. But maybe there's still a little hope left for her. Sora x Namine.
1. Chapter 1 Pathetic Life

Hello my kitty cats! It's me Kanami-chan. Anyway, here is a Sora x Namine story, because I just can't get enough of them for some reason. Hope you enjoy and review for feedback and to help me more on my writing!

* * *

 **Admit it. You're waiting for something that won't happen.**

* * *

She's beautiful. With her auburn, almost red, hair and indigo colored eyes. Her personality; bubbly, caring and outgoing. She was like the Golden Girl of the school. He's gorgeous. With chocolate brown hair made into wild spikes, and those sky blue eyes made to get lost into. His personality; sweet, positive, and funny. He's the Golden Boy of the school. For future reference, they'll be known as the Golden Couple of Paopu High.

And Namine can't help but sob at her thoughts. Her pillow was soaked, her eyes red and puffy. Her normally neat blonde hair was all around her and tangled. She's waiting, desperately, waiting for something that she knows won't happen. All she could do is stand, watch and cry as both get closer and closer. Sometimes, she wished she could just leave and forget, but her heart just won't allow it. Because it'll mean leaving _him_ behind and she can't have that.

* * *

 **How many times did you smile, while crying inside?**

* * *

Namine is staring at herself in the mirror. The reflection changes and shows a beautiful red-head with an equally beautiful smile. She resists the urge to just break the mirror. If she breaks the mirror, it'll just show her the broken pieces of her heart. Namine finishes brushing her teeth, taking a shower, changing into her uniform and fixing her hair. Her smile easily slips in a fake smile, so fake that anyone can see right through it. Well, that's a lie, nobody can because if they did, they would've done something.

 _'Or maybe they just don't care about you'_

She ignores her conscious.

* * *

She's walking to school with Kairi, the latter blabbing away about the cheerleading squad. Namine nods and smiles a few times to pretend she's listening. Her thoughts instead scramble towards those blue eyes of his and those smiles with the pearly white teeth. "Hey!" a voice cuts through the rather one-sided conversation. Namine's blue eyes lock with sky blue and her world is melting right now. Sora's waving at her ( _he's waving at me!_ ) and she's just about to wave back when Kairi cries out "Sora!" and runs to him.

There she realizes. That wave or smile wasn't for her, but for _Kairi_. So, Namine does what she does best. Pretend that it doesn't hurt. Pretend that it doesn't shatter her world. Pretend that she doesn't have any feelings for him. Slipping on her headphones, she immediately shuts down the iPod after the first lyrics were sung.

 _Drew looks at me_

 _I fake a smile_

 _So he won't see_

She knows she can't hear that song right now. Because if she does, she'll just start crying right there and then. Instead, the crying goes right to the pillow on her little bedroom.

* * *

 **I'm gonna** ** _smile_** **like nothing's wrong.**

 ** _Pretend_** **like everything's alright.**

 ** _Act_** **like it's all perfect,**

 **Even though inside it really** ** _hurts_** **..**

* * *

Namine is siting in class right now, behind Sora with Kairi next to him. She sees he doesn't have a pencil, and her heart begins to beat faster.

 _'Maybe he'll ask me for a pencil!'_

That hope is crushed when Sora turns with an adorable grin to Kairi, and asks for a pencil. Kairi looks apologetic and says she only brought one today. Sora frowns, disappointed, and looks back at the front. Namine wants to scream to the whole word right now.

 _'I'm right here you know! You can ask me for a pencil! I'm not invisible, just notice me!'_

She's too much of a coward to give him a pencil in the end.

* * *

It's lunch but Namine doesn't feel hungry. All she wants right now is her best friend. Her little blade. She knows she has no reason to cut herself. It's pathetic, cutting yourself because you have an unrequited crush on someone. Namine can't help it, she's weak. She's always been weak all her life, depending on Kairi and their parents. So, Namine draws. She draws because it helps her escape reality. It helps her escape that Sora will never be hers, that he already belongs to Kairi.

"That's a pretty drawing".

* * *

 **Is it really that** ** _hard to let go_** **of someone?**

 **Or is it just really hard because you still**

 _ **Hope there's a chance**_ **?**

* * *

Well my kitty cats, this is the end of chapter one! I know, I know, very short chapter but this is the introduction to the story. Tune in for more future chapters, and maybe some of you can give me ideas? I get so much writers block it's not even funny. Hope you stayed to find out more, bye-bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Why do they call it a crush?

**Wowzzers! I'm actually surprised I already have five reviews! I honestly thought it would have taken me way more to even get someone to read it, because I've noticed Sora x Namine is a pretty unpopular pairing. I mean, there are a good amount of SoMine, but it's not as recognized as SoKai or SoRiku. I personally think that SoMine is a good Hetero pairing (SoRiku FTW) and so I decided to come with this sad fanfic. At least, I hope it's sad, I'm trying. Ok, enough talking, unto this chapter! Hope you all like it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, never have and never will.

 _Italics_ ~ 'Thinking' or singing.

 **Bold** ~ Also singing or really loud screaming.

Underlined ~ Singing.

* * *

 **I guess I'm still holding**

 **On to something that I**

 **Know will probably never happen,**

 **Because somewhere deep inside**

 **Me, I have this little piece of hope**

 **That someday... It will.**

* * *

Namine reacted in the most embarrassing way possible. She screamed. She fucking screamed in the presence of Sora Leonhart.

 _'Gods, struck me down right now and I will love you forever.'_

She heard a yelp and turned around. Sora was there, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, an embarrassed look in his face. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" he asked, chuckling nervously. "A-A-A-Ah, no i-i-it's ok" Namine cursed herself for stuttering. She was acting like Hinata Hyuga for crying out loud! Sora's embarrassed look vanished and a relieved smile crossed his plump, pink lips.

 _'Namine, stop thinking about his lips. You'll kiss him before you know it.'_

"That's good. So, you're Namine right? Kairi's sister?" He asked, and Namine instantly noticed the slight dreamy look that crossed his eyes when he mentioned Kairi's name. Well, there goes Namine's hope, crawling into a hole and dying. "Y-Yeah, t-that's me" She answered, trying not to look disappointed and sad. "Well, it's good I found you. I've been looking for you" He said. Namine's head snapped up like lightning, and she was almost afraid she might've broke something. _Almost_.

 _'He was looking for me! He was looking for me! Holy shit-! Oh my goddesses!'_

Namine is currently on the edge of paradise itself. _Sora Leonhart_ was looking for her! This day just turned from shitty to awesome! Namine took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. "Y-Y-You were? F-F-F-For what?" She asked. "Kairi said that today you couldn't sneak off, since you guys will be having relatives coming" Sora replied. Namine mentally smacked herself. Of course, why would Sora Leonhart actually come looking for her on his own. It would've been too good to be true. "A-A-Ah okay, t-tell K-Kairi I'll b-b-be there" Namine said before Sora could get suspicious, he was known for caring for others, even if by just barely knowing them.

"Alright then, see ya Namine!" Sora said and walked out. Namine opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Dropping her gaze to the ground, and feeling the incoming of tears, Namine continued drawing. Because drawing was something to keep her from bawling out.

* * *

 **Why do they call it a**

 **CRUSH?**

 **Because that's how you feel**

 **When they don't feel**

 **The same way in return.**

* * *

As the classes proceeded Namine ignored them, focused on writing on her song book. She was feeling melancholy today and was writing down lyrics. When she was sad, she wanted to listen or write sad things, a quirk of hers. ' _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_ ' the song drifted in her mind. ' _You're right brain, you're absolutely right_ ' she thought, chuckling silently. "Hey Namine, ready to go home?" There stood Kairi, with her perfect smile, with her perfect blue eyes, with her goddamn perfect hair, and perfect body, and perfect everything. She just wanted to slap off that smile out of her face, but knew she couldn't.

Because no matter how much she was jealous of Kairi, she was still her twin sister. She was family, and she was supposed to be supporting. ' _But you don't want to support Kairi and Sora. You want to be selfish and keep Sora all to yourself'_ her traitorous mind whispered. ' _Shut up_ ' Namine snapped, not in the mood for the mind games. "Y-yeah, I a-am" Namine said when she noticed Kairi giving her a worried look.

Don't look at me like that, because if you do, I'm afraid I might actually snap.

Namine and Kairi were walking home together when Kairi started conversing. "So you met my friend Sora today" she stated. "U-Uh, yeah" Namine replied back, surprised but pleasantly surprised. Talking about Sora always lifted her mood. "What do you think of him?" Kairi asked curiously. ' _I think he's perfect, with his soft spiky brown hair, delicious tanned skin, and those bright sky blue eyes of his'_ her mind purred dreamily but all her mouth supplied was, "h-he's okay".

"Yeah, he's very sweet and nice. I like that about him. Anyway, auntie and uncle are coming to visit so let's prepare everything" Kairi said. They arrived home and quickly fixed everything alongside their father. Namine prepared dinner with the help of Kairi and their father set the table. A knock on the door came and Namine hurried over to open it. "Coming!" she called and opened the door. Her heart literally froze as she stared at the figure, who stared at her with a smile.

"S-Sora?"

* * *

 **Maybe one day,**

 **I'll be what you need.**

 **But don't wait too long...**

 **Because the day you want me,**

 **May be the day I've finally given up**

* * *

 **So how was this chapter? I know, I know, it was goddamn short but I'll try to make the next longer than this. I love you all and you guys can actually give me ideas on what to do with this story. Well, until then!**


End file.
